


Please Notice

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: A little look into Yuki's thoughts when he first paired up with Momo. (Song fic)





	Please Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song 'Please Notice' by Christian Akridge. Give it a listen!

//Baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?  
And when you’re awake, do you think of me?  
I need to know how you feel.//

I never thought I would get this far. After being around Ban for a month I was sure he would quit. We didn’t always see eye to eye and that caused arguments that could have been avoided. But that never happened. We kept singing together and I felt content. That is until everything shattered in front of me. Ban was injured and my head never stopped spinning. I wanted to quit. I wanted to run and hide and maybe everything would disappear, just like him. Maybe everything would fix itself. This might have been the first time I didn’t know what to do; what I wanted. I was scared. Scared for the future. 

//Because baby when I’m asleep, I dream of you.  
And when I’m awake that’s all I do.  
Think about every detail you have.//

You were so persistent. So determined to keep me going even after I turned you away. Why didn’t you just go away. Why keep after a broken and fractured dream that has already fizzled out like a candle that’s been extinguished. What was your driving force? Stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine. I’ll be...fine. 

//Do you notice when I get mad, I clench my jaw.  
Do you notice when I get sad I tend to fall.  
Even with my words that I say to you.//

I want to keep singing. I want to keep going, but is it okay for me to do so? What if something happens to you? I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You’re so eager to learn. You work hard when you do vocal exercises, always making sure you hit the notes and ask to do it over when you mess up. I am grateful, but should I be? I don’t want the sparkle in your eyes to disappear.

//Because I notice when you get mad, you close your eyes.  
And I notice when you are sad you let out sighs.  
I need to know are those sighs ever over me.//

I like dancing if it’s with you. You are energetic and always excited when we learn something new. Where does it come from? I want that energy, that drive, that meaning in life. Your smile is contagious and your laugh is like little fairies singing in my ear. I can’t get your voice out of my head or that small tilt of the head when you are confused. Maybe one more run through won’t be so bad. Even if I’m tired or rundown I can pick myself up when I’m around you. 

//Do you know I’m in love with you.  
Do you see how in love with I am?  
Everything that you do it makes my heart stops, oh it stops.//

I don’t know when I exactly started feeling this way. I’ve never felt this before. You came to me one evening and found me crying over the past. I must have looked terrible. You took one look at me and turned on your heel. My heart clenched and I choked on another sob. Were you to leave me like Ban? Were you to disappear without a glance back. I hid my face in my arms and let the tears fall like they had done many times before. I don’t know how much time passed, nor did I care. The warmth that enveloped me then was sudden and when I pulled my head up you were there again with that same goofy smile. You placed a bottle beside me and took your spot on the other side. 

“When I get upset, I wrap myself up and watch a sad movie. I figured you needed extra warmth so I threw a blanket in the dryer to get it extra toasty!”

You spoke and I felt tears flooding back to my eyes. 

“If you want I can stay with you until you’re better.”

I pulled the blanket around my body and sat for a moment, thinking. The warmth was comforting and my muscles started easing out of its tightly woven fit. You stayed next to me and didn’t say a word. I glanced at the bottle beside me on the floor and found it to be water. How thoughtful. I sniffled to try and clear my sinuses. A chuckle escaped beside me. I turned my head and for the first time I felt I could see clearly. Another laugh escaped from your lips.

“I was just thinking,” a hesitation as you rubbed your head. “Your crying face is pretty cute.” 

Your face flushed and I felt mine do the same as I turned and buried myself in the blanket more, the warmth stagnant.

“Shut up.” 

You laugh at my comment and I feel my chest swell, those fairies singing in my ears again. 

You fell asleep long before I did, your body sprawled out over the floor. I sat next to you watching you sleep. Maybe Re:Vale could be reborn from the ashes of the past. I looked at my phone, the hours would soon have dawn knocking on the windows. Blinking against the light from the screen I opened the camera. I could barely make out your form on the screen, even with the aid of the one lamp that remained lit. 

Click

This photo wasn’t the best, but its a memory I wanted to keep. The moment I fell in love with you.

//Baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?//

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot! I hope I did Yuki's character justice haha. This song makes me so emotional please listen and cry with me.


End file.
